¡Rivaille-sensei!
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Eren, mikasa y armin entran al instituto internado rose, en dónde conoceran a mucha gente interesante. En especial Eren... por otro lado, Rivaille es un profesor de Lieratura antigua bastante amargado. ¿Que pasará en esta historia? ¿Pedofilia? :D no sé RxE! (RivaillexEren)
1. Chapter 1

**1 de abril 2013 - Tokio/departamento de Eren...**

Se escuchaba el sonido de las aves cantar, la luz del sol entraba insistentemente por la ventana de la habitación alumbrando un creciente bulto envuelto en las sabanas y mantas de la cama, aquel bulto se deshace de las mantas al escuchar el molesto sonido del despertador a su lado que marcaba las 8 am, se levanto apresurado y exaltado, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, su nombre: Eren Jaeger. Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su tez era morena, más bien parecía bronceado. Era alto y delgado. No tenía muchos músculos pero tenia lo necesario marcado en sus cuantos bíceps.

Se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que iba a asistir, se cepillo el cabello y posteriormente come una tostada después de tomar sus maletas y salir apresurado de su casa no sin olvidar cerrar la puerta con llave obviamente. Corría desesperadamente por las calles de esa gran ciudad esperando no llegar tarde, por suerte entró a tiempo en el tren justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

- Llegas tarde, Eren. -Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Era una chica, al parecer de su misma edad, cabello corto y de un color azabache, ojos del mismo tono y expresión seria en el rostro.-

- Deja de criticarme Mikasa, me quede dormido -Explico algo avergonzado el recién nombrado, odiaba que le echara en cara eso.

- Eren... -Se acercó un poco a el y le quito algo de la boca.- ¿Te lavaste los dientes antes de venir? -Pregunta con su mismo tono serio la pelinegra-

- Etto... ¡Mira! ¿Ese de ahí es Armin? -Ríe nervioso y apunta a la puerta, a lo que la chica se sorprende un poco descuidando la pregunta que le había echo a su "protegido".- ¡Armin! Que gusto verte -Exclamo el moreno viendo a su amigo entrar en el mismo metro.-

- ¡Mikasa! ¡Eren! Que gusto verlos -Dijo algo cansado el rubio recién llegado, al parecer había venido corriendo-

- ¿No me digas que también te dormiste? -Pregunta con una sonrisa el castaño y con una ceja alzada observando a su amigo.-

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! Solo esque había mucha gente en el camino y no me dejaban pasar -Se excusa el chico mirando a otro lado ya que se sentia avergonzado-

- Dejen a un lado eso, ya estamos por llegar -Dijo la pelinegra apuntando a las estaciones que estaban en la parte del techo del metro, solo faltaban dos estaciones.-

**1 de abril 2013 - Tokio/Preparatoria internado Rose...**

Al llegar a la preparatoria, cabe decir que los tres estaban cansados por correr puesto que el timbre de entrada había sonado cuando a ellos les faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, entran rápidamente y se dirigen a el lugar dónde estaban haciendo la ceremonia de apertura esperando nadie notara que su presencia era algo tarde. Para su mala suerte, el más pequeño de los tres tropezó con algo y calló estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos. El castaño ayudó a Armin a levantarse mientras Mikasa los regañaba a ambos por lo sucedido.

La autoridad que se encontraba parada en el escenario de allí no les tomo mayor importancia y siguió con su cometido hablándoles a todos acerca de la preparatoria, luego de eso, es decir, unos minutos después, unos tortuosos minutos para Eren, el hombre empezó a decir el número de las habitaciones de todos y con quién las compartirían, pero como todos hacían mucho ruido se cansó y dejo un listado con los nombres en la pared de por ahí.

-Vamos a ver –Grito eufórico el castaño, caminando hacia la lista entre la turba o multitud de gente que había allí.-

_Listado de habitaciones masculinas:_

_Habitación 001 – Jean Kirschstein / Marco Bodt_

_Habitación 002 - Reiner Braun/ __Bertholt Fubar_

_Habita_ció_n 003 – Eren Jäger/ Armin Arlelt_

_Habitación 004 – Conny Springer / Adler Flüger_

_Etc…._

_Listado de habitaciones femeninas:_

_Habitación 001 – Sasha Browse/ Mikasa Akerman_

_Habitación 002 – Annie Leonhardt/ Zoe Hanji_

_Habitación 003 – Ymir Frei/ Christa Renz _

_Etc…_

-¡Eren! ¡Nos toca juntos! Que alivio, pensé que me tocaría alguien extraño- El oji-verde se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa, él también se encontraba en la misma situación.

- Al menos les toco juntos… ¿Quién es la tal Sasha? –Pregunto Mikasa aunque más parece que se hablaba a si misma

-Yo! Yo soy Sasha! –una alegre castaña apareció de la nada al lado de la peli-negra, pegándole un buen susto- Así que tú eres Mikasa, ¡mucho gusto! Espero que nos llevemos bien – Mikasa la miró entre curiosa y preocupada, le había tocado una chica muy extraña…y al parecer una pequeña adicción a las patatas asadas, pues llevaba una de estas en cada mano.

Se dedicaron a hablar un rato, bueno… Sasha hablaba con patatas en la boca y no se le entendía nada por lo cual ninguno de los otros tres hizo comentario alguno y se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes para su primera clase. La primera clase del día era Literatura antigua. Estuvieron esperando dentro del salón unos minutos después del toque ya que el maestro aún no llegaba. Al rato entro por la puerta un joven, al menos eso creían todos, de estatura baja, rondando los 1,60 cabello negro y una mirada fría y aburrida. Más bien no traía expresión de emoción alguna en su rostro, entro a paso lento en el salón y dejo un libro encima de la mesa en la cual estaban los profesores. A pesar de su aspecto no muy atractivo para varias de las muchachas del salón, Eren se sintió atraído por aquel hombre. Lo seguía con la mirada, podrían decir embelesado con cada movimiento que hacia el mayor.

-Escúchenme bien mocosos, yo seré su maestro de literatura Antigua. Me llamarán Rivaille-sensei y déjenme decirles algo. –Se aclaró la garganta pero sin inmutar en lo más mínimo su expresión.- No me hagan perder el tiempo o lo pasarán mal –finalizo con un tono algo sombrío que asusto a todo el salón, menos a un moreno que lo encontró atractivo.

Así transcurrió la clase, todos prestando atención a la lección menos uno. Eren. Que se hallaba dormido en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y dejando un charco de baba allí mismo. En eso el profesor se acercó a él sin que este se diera cuenta y tomo el libro de texto de este aventándoselo en la cabeza para que despertara. Ante esto, Mikasa se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a darle unos cuantos golpes a aquel "enano" que había osado en golpear a SU Eren, pero basto con una mirada del mayor para que esta volviera a tomar asiento.

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde?!.- Se levanta alterado el castaño botando baba por la comisura de sus labios. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su profesor enfrente suyo y la mirada e todos los presentes posada sobre él, cayó en cuenta de los hechos y se limpio rápido con la manga el hilito de saliva.

-Te quiero aquí apenas terminen las clases para comenzar con tu castigo mocoso. –Sentenció el mayor volviendo a su puesto y cerro la clase al toqué del timbre, volviendo así a la sala de profesores.

**En la sala de profesores durante el descanso…**

-¿Qué pasó Rivaille? ¿Algún "mocoso" ya te hizo enojar? – una pelirroja se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole tratando de buscar su mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia Petra- sentenció el hombre, alejándose de la joven algo incómodo por la cercanía que esta había impuesto.

"_Asique… ¿Eren eh? Parece ser un mocoso interesante…._" -Terminó diciéndose mentalmente caminando hacia la siguiente clase que le tocaba.-

**1 de abril 2013 – Tokio/ Salón de literatura Antigua. Castigo de Eren Jäger:**

-Estás aquí porque eres una basura holgazana, aquí te enseñare por qué no se puede dormir en mi clase ni mucho menos. –Decía con un tono sombrío aunque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo, Algo que nadie aparte de el notaria ya que no demostraba emoción.

El moreno lo miraba nervioso pero a la vez interesado, ni el mismo sabía porque sentía curiosidad por saber más de aquel hombre, había algo en el que lo atraía. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía por lo que se limitaba simplemente a asentir a todo lo que le decía.

-¿Entiendes? –Pregunto el mayor viendo como el moreno seguía asintiendo a pesar de el estar callado.-

- ¿Eh…? –Fue lo único que logró articular antes de que otra vez el libro se posara dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara- Agradece que no te puedo golpear yo mismo con todas mis fuerzas o me despedirían mocoso. De lo contrario estarías tirado en el piso escupiendo sangre.-

- ¡S-si señor! –hace pose militar a lo que el pelinegro rueda los ojos y se apoya en su mesa-

- Bien, comencemos con tu castigo… ¿Prefieres que sea suave o quieres partir desde lo peor? Bah, por ser la primera vez tratare de ser suave, pero si se repite te arrepentirás. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un cubo con agua y un trapo-. Limpia el piso, quiero que brille. Y pobre de ti que cuando vuelve este sucio aún. Tienes dos horas mocoso. –Salió de la sala ante la atenta mirada del menor.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la partida del mayor y Eren seguía mirando la puerta por donde este había salido. Tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa estúpida. Al darse cuenta de esto sacudió fuerte la cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente por haber estado pensando en semejantes tonterías. –Bien, si quiero complacer a Rivaille-sensei tendré que esforzarme al máximo.- Exclamó entusiasmado mojando el trapo y arrodillándose para comenzar a restregar el suelo. Después de una hora ya había terminado, por lo que se paró y satisfecho consigo mismo fue a buscar al pelinegro para indicarle que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Al encontrarlo volvieron a la sala y se quedaron mirando el piso. El mayor lo examinaba con cuidado.

-Mal. –Dijo finalmente observando al castaño el cual lo miró con una mueca de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto.-

-Pe-pero… Hice todo lo que pude Sensei –Técnicamente estaba haciendo una pataleta con el ceño levemente fruncido ya que en realidad el consideraba que se había esforzado-

-No, no lo hiciste… El piso sigue sucio mocoso. Quiero que lo vuelvas a limpiar y está vez bien.- Dijo fríamente el mayor saliendo de la sala dejando a un impresionado Eren allí.

El menor soltó un pequeño quejido. ¡Pero si lo había hecho bien! Sin perder más tiempo cogió nuevamente el trapo y esta vez con más decisión se tiró al suelo, dispuesto a impresionar a su Sensei. Al haber terminado, otra vez, se sentó en el piso limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. En ese momento escuchó pasos y supo que el pelinegro regresaba. Sin saber porque se levantó de un salto y se trató de arreglar lo mejor que pudo, aunque no logró gran diferencia.

-¡Y-ya he terminado Rivaille-sensei!- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando esperanzado al mayor el cual le dedicaba su típica mirada aburrida.

- ….. No esta mal para ser la segunda vez, generalmente los novatos lo hacen más de cuatro veces. Te dejaré libre por esta vez mocoso, pero no te vuelvas a dormir en mi clase o te juró que te cuelgo para que limpies las ventanas o saques hojas del tejado.- Finaliza el mayor algo más satisfecho que hace un rato y sale del salón de clases.-

-E-eh…¡Rivaille-sensei!- se paró delante del mayor, mirándolo algo nervioso. –S-si hay algo más con lo que le pu-pueda ayudar… ¡e-estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!- sentía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas más mantenía la cabeza en alto mirando a su superior.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un masoquista? –pregunta el Sensei con una ceja alzada, no entendía el comportamiento del chico. Por lo general después de uno de sus castigos los chicos no querían ni volver a verlo.-

-¿Ma-masoquista?- pregunta el ojiverde confundido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –Pues…sólo quiero serle útil a Rivaille-sensei…- agacha la mirada sonriendo un poco, no sabía porque decía aquellas cosas. Sólo sabía que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con él.

-Definitivamente eren un chico muy extraño Jaeger, pero lo tendré en cuenta. –Dice por último con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que claramente solo el sabia que tenia. Para luego salir en dirección al salón de profesores dejando a un desconcertado Eren allí.-

- "¿_M-me llamo p-por mi… nombre?" –_Se preguntaba extrañado ya que desde que lo conoció hace unas horas solo le había llamado por el sufijo de "Mocoso"- ¡S-sí señor!- grita entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa mientras ve al profesor perderse al final del pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wuuu! Tenemos nuevo capitulo! :D _

_Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Se debieron de haber puesto en el primer capitulo pero bueno…mejor tarde que nunca no? ˆˆu_

_1.- Esta es una cuenta compartida :3 Eso significa que somos DOS autoras. Oh sí! Mejor dos que una no? xD_

_2.- Luego…eh…no se porque puse 2 si sólo quería aclarar lo de la cuenta compartida xD_

_Pero bueno, me presento. Soy Mei, que tal? x3 Y mi compañera escritora es Mako *-* La cosa es que…este fic es un 95%Mako 5%Mei u.u así amigos, la que tuvo la idea del fic fue mi hermosa compañera. Yo sólo di la computadora y corregí algunas cosas…hasta lo que va ahora. El próximo capitulo si será 96%Mei! Pero no me culpen de vaga ni nada e,e Hay un solo culpable para esto y tiene un horrible nombre: UNIVERSIDAD._

_Va, ya no los aburro _

_Ah sí! Una cosa más:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenece. ¿¡Por qué!? T_T si nos perteneciera estoy segura que sería un 90% sexo salvaje RivaillexEren y el otro 10% las peleas :v_

_Ahora sí!_

_FIC!_

**2 de Abril de 2013 – Tokio / Habitación Eren y Armin – 8:30 am**

-Eren despierta –Sacudió al castaño intentando por trigésima vez en la mañana que se levantara- Ya son las ocho ¡levántate! –Fue interrumpido por una patada de Eren, que daba signos de haberse ya despertado-

-¡¿EEH?! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?! –Le preguntó molesto vistiéndose a una velocidad impresionante-

-¡Pero si he estado tratando de levantarte hace ya buen rato! –protestó el rubio, ya que técnicamente lo había ignorado por completo-

- Pues no te sentí –Espetó con los cachetes inflados y miró algo confundido el rostro de su compañero, el cual estaba totalmente rojo, para luego caer en cuenta de que eso tenía doble sentido- U-uh... Entonces ¡VÁMONOS! -Dijo apurado, recordando que tenían que ir a clases. Jaló al rubio con él, tomando antes sus mochilas, saliendo de la habitación de manera apresurada.

- ¿Por qué no despertabas Eren? -Preguntó Armin, corriendo junto a su compañero.

- ¿Eh? pues... Es que tuve un sueño muy raro... -Le explicó el castaño, recordando por un momento lo que había soñado. Ante esto su rostro enrojeció completamente, técnicamente estaba echando humos, lo cual preocupó a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Que soñaste? Se te nota muy rojo ¿Tienes fiebre? -Preguntó inocentemente poniendo una mano en la frente de Eren, quien la quitó inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, sólo fue algo raro. Nada más -Sonrió llegando por fin al salón de clases.

Después de entrar al salón y recibir una buena reprimenda por parte del profesor con el que les tocaba en ese momento, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Mikasa les preguntó porque se habían atrasado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos para responderle. Así que, para sacársela de encima, le dijeron que en el receso le contarían lo sucedido.

Eren, sentado en la fila de la ventana, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido del patio. Seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. Al recordar, se sonrojó nuevamente.

_~~~Sueño de Eren ~~~_

**POV Eren**

Estaba recostado en algo parecido a una colina y había un enorme árbol de cerezo al lado mio. La pequeña colina estaba cubierta por césped, un hermoso césped brillante debido al rocío matutino, lo podía sentir mojándome la espalda. Mire el cielo, era un muy lindo atardecer. Luego, caí en cuenta de algo cuando sopló el viento... Mi cabello era mucho más largo de lo normal, y al llevar mis manos hacia mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que tenían un toque bastante femenino. No como las manos de Mikasa, puesto que las de ella eran ásperas y pesadas ya que practicaba artes marciales. No…las mías eran delicadas y suaves, como las que solían tener las chicas normales. Me levante para ver mejor el paisaje. Había olvidado mi extraño aspecto, cuando de pronto note que traía puesto un vestido blanco bastante holgado*. Esto ya era más que extraño, me daba la impresión de que era una chica, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro. Me levanté un poco el vestido y pude notar que efectivamente era una chica.

**Fin POV Eren **

Lo que pasó luego, según Eren, fue lo más extraño. Se podía notar a lo lejos la figura de un hombre de baja estatura, delgado y de cabello color azabache. Se acercó un poco, la verdad con el viento y los pétalos de cerezo cayendo se veía como una escena de manga '_shoujo'_. No volvería a coger los de Armin, sólo el ojiverde sabía donde los escondía. Al acercarse lo suficiente comprobó que la figura que estaba allí era la de su profesor de historia. Esto ya era la parte más rara del sueño. A pesar de que Eren era mujer, para una persona normal eso seria lo más extraño pero para él no, lo más raro para el castaño fue que su recientemente conocido maestro estuviera en sus sueños.

Se dio cuenta de que este iba caminando hacia él y al estar frente a frente, Eren retrocedió un paso rápidamente. Esta reacción le hizo parecerse a una mujer, según el mismo.

"Si fuera mujer, definitivamente saldría conmigo..." pensaba cada vez que recordaba esa parte del sueño. Cada vez que recordaba, el sueño se volvía más borroso, el paisaje se veía distante. Pero lo que jamás llegaría a olvidar fue lo que sucedió justo antes de despertar. Un pequeño rubio apareció de la nada, vestía una peculiar vestimenta que estaba seguro haber visto en ciertas revistas de _PlayBoy. _¡Era Armin con traje de Maid! Definitivamente esto arruinaba todo su sueño, y lo más desconcertante fue que podía oír su voz un tanto distorsionada. _"Despierte por favor, mi amo"_. Eso lo perturbó lo suficiente como para despertarse de un salto. Claro, eso y el hecho de que fueran más de las ocho treinta.

~~~Fin del sueño de Eren~~~

- Eren... –Escuchó una suave voz tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Era Mikasa. La chica susurraba ya que aún se encontraban en clases.

- ¿E-eh? Ah, perdón -Se disculpó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y miró a la pizarra. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado sumido en sus pensamientos? Al parecer era ya un buen rato, pues la pizarra estaba totalmente escrita… y no había tomado apuntes de nada. "Se los pediré a Armin después de clases". Pensó tranquilamente hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la clase.

Ya en el patio, se encontró con Sasha. La castaña devoraba una patata asada como de costumbre. "¿Tendrá una adicción a las patatas?" Se preguntó, pero dejó de lado aquel pensamiento. Se dirigió para hablarle pero la chica estaba concentrada en su comida. Era tanta su concentración en la patata, que cuando se le resbaló de las manos, fue corriendo tras ella colina abajo. Eren suspiró y miró por los pasillos para ver si encontraba a alguien o algo conocido. Lo único que pudo reconocer fue la puerta de la sala de profesores, esto le llamó la atención. ¿Rivaille estaría allí? Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad se fue por la parte de atrás del edificio para poder ver por la ventana. Miró dentro de la habitación por unos minutos. No lograba ver a su adorado Sensei. Por alguna razón, quería saber más sobre el pelinegro.

Eren fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una presencia detrás suyo. Volteó ligeramente y se sobresaltó al descubrir a su acompañante. Era Rivaille. El más bajo emitía un aura maligna a su alrededor, parecía querer matarlo sólo con la mirada. Pero para el ojiverde esto resultaba verdaderamente atractivo, deseaba conocer cada faceta y rostro que pudiera tener el mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? -Preguntó fríamente el Sensei, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, aunque, viniendo de él, no sonaba nada casual. Todo lo contrario…

- Y-yo... S-sólo estaba... e-eh…-El ojiverde rio nerviosamente al notar la insistente y penetrante mirada del mayor. Le causaba escalofríos solo el hecho de pensar de que seria capaz el pelinegro está vez.

- ¿Acaso intentabas espiar? -Alzó una ceja interrogante.

- ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! -Negó totalmente sonrojado por el hecho de que lo habían pillado '_con las manos en la masa'_.- E-es que... ¡Se me cayó un lápiz! S-sí, eso -Volvió a reír tontamente. Eren era fácil de leer, parecía un libro abierto. O al menos, eso era para Rivaille.

- Ajá... -La verdad no le creía en lo absoluto- ¿Y se te cayó en la sala de profesores? -Sonrió para si, sabiendo que había atrapado al chico-

- P-pues... -No pudo terminar la frase antes de ser cortado por las palabras del profesor-

- Al término de las clases. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Sacar las hojas del tejado o limpiar todos los vidrios de la escuela? -Ante esto el castaño hizo una cara de sorpresa indescriptible, para el mayor eso no tenia precio. Amaba ver a los mocosos retorcerse de miedo por sus actos.-

- Pe-pero... -El más alto hizo un puchero al verse castigado nuevamente. Llevaba dos días en ese internado y ya era su segundo castigo "¿Será que Dios no me quiere?" Pensó el castaño mientras suspiraba derrotado. Sabía que no podía escapar de los castigos de aquel hombre…tampoco quería hacerlo Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de esto.

- Perfecto, te espero apenas terminen las clases aquí mismo. Y más te vale que limpies bien el tejado. -Dijo con un cierto tono de burla, aunque estaba seguro que el otro no lo había entendido de esa forma. De todos modos, nadie se daba cuenta cuando el pelinegro bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Su tono de voz no variaba en lo absoluto. Se dio media vuelta y retomó el camino por donde había venido, dejando a un desconcertado Eren allí.

-¡Eren!- El muchacho volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermanastra. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te estaba diciendo ese maldito enano?- La joven con rastros asiáticos tomó del brazo al ojiverde, haciendo un poco de presión.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Suéltame, duele!- se sacudió el brazo de la pelinegra, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio. –No sucedió nada –se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su amiga de infancia. Fijó su mirada por donde se había ido el mayor hacía ya unos minutos y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Inconscientemente, sonrió un poco. No sabía porque, pero quería que Rivaille lo castigara todos los días. –Ah, dile a Armin que llegaré tarde a la habitación. Estoy castigado- dijo con una inusual alegría. A nadie le gusta que lo castiguen, ¿no?

_uhhhh__ Algo corto no creen?! Pero la próxima les prometo que pasarán cosas bonitas QuQ_

_Ante todo me disculpo, por parte de Mako también, por la tardanza. La verdad es que no andábamos muy inspiradas (más yo que ella…hehe) y otra cosa, como ya dije más arriba, la universidad me tiene loca. Mako aun esta en el colegio así que la tiene fácil….me pegará cuando lea esto xD _

_Intentaremos subir lo más pronto posible! _

_Nos vemos! :'D  
Mako & Mei_

_P.D: te gustó? Lo odiaste? Te vomitaste en el teclado? Te fapeaste(¿) al imaginarte a Eren con vestido? Háznoslo saber en un Review! Criticas, tomatazos o subidas de moral son bien recibidas! :'D _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas de autor_**

_Holiwis~~! Soy su escritora favorita(?) okno xD Mako al habla owo Vengo a informar que de ahora en adelante el fic será 100% mio puesto que cierta persona ¬¬ *CofCofMeiCofCof* Dice estar muy ocupada con la U asique, disculpen si algunas partes tienen problemas de corrección ^^U No me doy mucho el tiempo de revisar eso :33 Oki, eso era w l s dejo con el fic~ _

_Ah claro shfasdgh_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario -...- Gomen, spoiler ^^U xDDD Bueee, si fuera mio habría matado a Putakasa e_é(?) FIC!_

**2 de Abril 2013 – Tokio / Segundo castigo de Eren – 4:30 pm**

A penas habían terminado ya las clases y un ansioso castaño se encontraba parado en la puerta del salón de profesores. Eren jugaba con sus dedos nervioso, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Rivaille al verlo? _"¡Buenas tardes, Rivaille –sensei!" _No…se supone que era un castigo, debería sentirse molesto y frustrado, no emocionado. _"Ah si….hola Sensei" _Definitivamente el mayor lo mataría si le hablaba así.

Estaba tan concentrado en escoger sus palabras que no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro lo estaba observando ya desde un buen rato. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese chico? Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia. Nadie lo ignoraba… ¡era Rivaille, por Dios santo!

-Mocoso… -Espetó el mayor sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño.

- ¡R-rivaille-sensei! –Casi saltando del susto, se agarró el pecho en señal de que casi lo mata de un infarto- ¿Ha-hace cuanto q-que esta a-quí? –Tartamudeó casi en un susurro.

-Mmh… Hace unos 10 minutos –Dijo exagerando el tiempo, pues sólo habían sido unos pocos, pero quería ver más de las divertidas expresiones del moreno-

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡E-eso no e-es cierto! –Eren se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para esconder su evidente sonrojo. ¿Y si Rivaille lo había escuchado en su dilema? ¿Se haría dado cuenta del entusiasmo que sentía por estar con él? Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.

-Muévete mocoso, no tengo todo el día.- el más bajo cogió su brazo de manera tosca, arrastrándolo al patio para que comenzara con su deber. –Sube de una vez al techo, hay una puerta por ese lado…-dijo mientras señalaba una puerta algo alejada-, ahí también encontrarás escobas y lo necesario. Tienes dos horas. –sin decir más, se volteó dispuesto a regresar a su silla y disfrutar una taza de café.

-¡S-sí, señor! – sin saber porque, Eren suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Rivaille a pesar de que este lo trataba mal? Aparte, lo conocía sólo desde ayer. –L-lo que pasa es que lo admiro. Sí, es eso…-dijo en voz alta tratando de convencerse de esto. Y sin más, se dirigió hacia aquella puerta.

Al llegar hizo una pequeña mueca, se notaba que nadie había estado ahí en años. Con un poco de temor, tomó la perilla y la giró despacio. La vieja tabla de madera crujió fuertemente, como si de una película de terror se tratase. Eren tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras ponía un pie dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. -¡AH!- gritó al ver una araña colgando justo al frente de su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba, abriendo la puerta del techo de un golpe. –Vaya…esto es peor de lo que pensaba- se quejó sorprendido por la cantidad de polvo y hojas acumuladas allí. –Si lo dejo limpio estoy seguro de que Rivaille-sensei me felicitará.- Sonrió decidido y tomó la escoba comenzando con su trabajo. No defraudaría a Rivaille, definitivamente no lo haría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

Varios pisos más abajo, Rivaille se encontraba tomando una taza de café tranquilamente. Trataba de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos, pero simplemente no podía. Sus pensamientos regresaban a aquel ojiverde que estaba barriendo el tejado. ¿Por qué rayos le interesaba tanto aquel muchacho? Apenas lo conocía…pero había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención. Normalmente los alumnos se quejaban por sus castigos, pero él…él era diferente. ¡Hasta le había ofrecido su ayuda para lo que quisiera! Eso en verdad era raro. Normalmente las personas huían de él, pero Eren quería acercársele más. No era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de esto desde la primera vez que había visto al menor a los ojos. Aunque también había pensado el porqué se había puesto a espiar en la sala de profesores pero ya tenia una idea de ello.

Mientras en el techo, se encontraba Eren barriendo pesadamente todo aquel polvo y hojas que habían, lo peor era que ese día había viento y cada vez que soplaba una ráfaga de este volaban más hojas hacia el lugar que ya tenia limpio, moviendo consigo el polvo también al cual el castaño era alérgico. Una hora después seguía luchando contra el viento pero había metido las hojas en una bolsa de basura para que no volvieran a volar. En cuanto al polvo, aún no podía lograr que se fuera por completo pero ya había sacado la gran mayoría, esperaba haber hecho bien la limpieza está vez, no quería repetir todo eso tal y como le había dicho el sensei el otro día que hiciera. Finalmente termino con todo, faltaban diez minutos aproximadamente para que se cumpliera el plazo de dos horas que le había dado el mayor. Se fue a sentar a una esquina del tejado mientras se limpiaba lo poco que había sudado, no tanto por el clima sino por el esfuerzo hecho esa última hora con cincuenta minutos, mientras descansaba se le vino una pregunta a la mente... Aquel profesor de literatura antigua, ¿Había sonreído alguna vez?, puesto que cada vez que lo veía tenia la misma mueca amargada y/o desinteresada, ¿Sería diferente con sus amigos? esperen, ¿Tenia amigos? Con ese carácter no era lógico que tuviera amigos pero quién sabe, quizá alguien que ame molestarlo aunque no se le consideraría un amigo. Pasó rápido el tiempo y se acabaron los diez minutos, justo en el último segundo se escucharon pasos y la ruidosa puerta del tejado siendo abierta, definitivamente tendrían que arreglarla algún día, pero ese no era el tema. Justo allí estaba parado Rivaille, quién se encontraba tratando de buscar algún rastro de suciedad en el tejado, bufo al no encontrar ninguno. Para el nunca estaba lo suficientemente limpio pero para otros ojos sería lo ideal, lo dejaría así por esta vez, no podía exigirle tanto al "_mocoso_" como le llamaba el.

- ... ¿Dónde dejaste las hojas mocoso? Espero que no las hayas tirado abajo osino me temo que tendrás que recogerlas. -Dijo amargamente con una sonrisa para si ya que estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que las había tirado, su expresión se borro al ver la bolsa que le enseñaba el castaño.-

- Están aquí sensei, me asegure de cerrar la bolsa porqué cada vez que soplaba viento volvían a esparcirse -Dijo con un ligero sonrojo el ojiverde, trataba de agachar la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos del mayor-

- Tsk... Está bien, aquí termina tu castigo mocoso. -Rivaille hizo una pequeña mueca en su amargo rostro, esperaba verlo sufrir más. Aunque no le quedaba nada mal el sudor, se veía bastante sexy con aquella camiseta blanca que usaban de uniforme pegada a su pecho y abdomen. - "_Le impondré castigos físicos más seguido... Definitivamente_" -Pensaba psicopátamente el sensei, su cara podría interpretarse como la del tío que maneja el bus de escolares(?) o mejor dicho como la de un pedofilo, aunque físicamente no la demostraba. Está se quedaba oculta en su mente-.

- R-rivaille-sensei... Q-quería saber si, bueno... Y-yo -Jugueteaba con la punta de un mechón de su cabello y con la cabeza gacha, estaba demasiado rojo para parecer un humano normal.-

- Habla ya Jeager, no tengo todo el maldito día. -Bueno, la verdad si lo tenía pero le molestaba el hecho de que alguien tartamudeara tanto.-

- Quería saber si... -Negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose de su idea, la verdad ya no le parecía tan atractiva esa idea, quizá el mayor le golpearía si le decía eso- Olvidelo, perdóneme por hacerle perder el tiempo. -Hizo una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia para disculparse-

- Ajá -Alzo una ceja en señal de aburrimiento a pesar de que su rostro siempre reflejaba eso- Si quieres decir algo dilo, no te arrepientas a último minuto. -Espetó por última vez ya que le había dado curiosidad lo que iba a decir el castaño-.

- No es nada, por favor olvidelo -Hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de disculpas, quería invitar a Rivaille a almorzar con él, pero como ya era algo tarde supuso que el sensei ya había comido.-

El mayor suspiró por última vez y se fue por dónde mismo entro, dejando sin más al castaño aún haciendo la reverencia, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que levanto la mirada y pudo notar que el pelinegro ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Soltó un ligero alarido de resignación y fue a su habitación dispuesto a tomar un baño, pero olvido que los baños estaban separados de los dormitorios, por lo que tomó su ropa con resignación y salio de allí buscando con la mirada los baños, era su segundo día por lo que no conocía muy bien el instituto. Con suerte conocía a algunas personas, por ejemplo: Armín, Mikasa, Sasha... Bueno, solo ellos hasta ahora y como Armin y Mikasa eran sus amigos desde la niñez técnicamente no contaban por lo que solo había conocido a la chica patatas, así la habían bautizado en algún momento entre esos dos días. Al entrar al baño escuchó algo extraño... Pero entró de todas formas, las duchas estaban al otro lado de dónde estaban los baños y los lavabos por lo cual entró por el otro lado sin percatarse de lo que pasaba allí, mientras que al otro lado de las duchas... _(los dejaré con la duda :D)_

Al salir de la ducha ya no oía nada pero no le importo en lo absoluto y salio esperando poder descansar pronto, ya eran aproximadamente las 7:30 pm y tenía que ir a cenar en un rato. Moría de hambre por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo, en verdad no había almorzado puesto que esperaba hacerlo con el sensei pero como no se atrevió, al final terminó con el estomago vacío desde el desayuno. Llegó al comedor y se sentó a un lado de Mikasa, puesto que no conocía a nadie más, como siempre la chica lo sobreprotegia, preguntándole que había estado haciendo. Ya que el no le había contado sobre su castigo.

La cena terminó rápidamente por suerte para el castaño el cual estaba totalmente exhausto, sin decir nada más regresó a la habitación junto con el rubio y se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse el uniforme de la preparatoria. A lo cual Armin alzó una ceja y lo miro extrañado, hasta que finalmente comprendió el porqué.

- ¿Qué hiciste está vez Eren? -Preguntó divertido el rubio-

- Estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala de profesores y Rivaille-sensei me castigó -Dijo haciendo una ligera mueca, tratando de ocultar obviamente que no le disgustaba el hecho de que aquel hombre lo hubiese castigado-

- Y ¿Se puede saber porqué hacías eso? -Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y sin darse cuenta se le cayó la portada a este mostrando que en realidad era un manga Shoujo, dejando a Eren con una gotita estilo anime en la frente- E-eso no es mio... -Trató de disimular.-

- Si, como no -Sonrío triunfante el ojiverde- No te preocupes, hace tiempo que se de tu colección de mangas... Y ¿Sabes? Son muy maricas -Río estruendosamente-

- ¡N-no son míos! -Espetó avergonzado Armin y trató de desviar el tema- Y entonces... ¿Decias? ¿Porqué espiabas en esa sala?

- Pues... ¡Esque quería saber que clase de salón era! _"Bien pensado Eren"_ -Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos mientras se ponía la pijama.-

- Bueno, yo ya estoy cansado asique supongo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Eren -Dijo el rubio acostándose en su propia cama con el pijama ya puesto-

Después de un rato de ya haber apagado la luz y de haber hablado cosas sin sentido parecía que ya no quedaba nada más de que hablar, aún era algo temprano pero para Eren era lo más agotador no poder dormir. Por lo cual quizo preguntar una última pregunta a su compañero de la infancia, Aunque no sabía como reaccionaria este, sin embargo el nunca tenia vergüenza de nada asique accedió a preguntarlo.

- Nee Armin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Dijo algo adormilado el castaño-

- ¿Que cosa Eren? -Bostezó un poco ya que estaba a punto de dormirse cuando fue hablado por su mejor amigo-

- ¿Como te verías con traje de Maid? -Recuerda la visión que tuvo al despertar y le sangra un poco la nariz-

- ¡¿EEH?! ¡HENTAI! -El rubio le lanzó una almohada y se acomodo bajo las mantas completamente rojo por la vergüenza-

- Solo preguntaba... -Sin más se quedaron dormidos luego de eso. Claro que Armin estuvo despierto un tiempo más que Eren, seguía pensando en lo bochornoso que sería vestir así- _"... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Como se me vería un vestido?, ¡aaaaah! ¿¡Porqué pienso en eso?! ¡duérmete de una vez rubio marica!" -_Se reprendió mentalmente hasta que finalmente logro caer en brazos de morfeo.-

**_Notas finales..._**

_¿Y bien? Q_Q Gomen si está falto de alguna cosa pero esque no tuvo mucha inspiración TT/TT por cierto, tengo planeado actualizar cada semana, de ahora en adelante claro ^^U seguramente será los días domingos :DD Ahora edite viernes porqué me había anticipado a escribir LOL :33 _

_Ah, la parte del principió la escribió Mei, pero como ella ya no escribira supongo que ahí queda ._.U ... TERMINAMOS! TT-TT(?) okno xDDD Si tiene alguna sugerencia no duden en mandarla n_n Por cierto, ahí vi en un review que quieren que Eren sea más kawaii, pero no se ustedes :D díganme si quieren que lo haga más uke~ _

_Respecto los otros personajes ¿Les gustaría que el próximo capitulo sea basado en la pareja de JeanxMarco? Porqué la parte del baño la tenía planeada para ellos ¬w¬ pero como no sabía si les gustaría prefiero preguntárselos :33 Díganme si quieren lemon o no :D y si quieren alguna otra pareja especifiquen ^u^ trataré de cumplir con sus exigencias(?) Ah, casi lo olvido. Si quieren el lemon ¿A quién quieren de seme? ¿A Jean? o ¿a Marco? Yo personalmente prefiero a Marco de seme y a Jean como el uke tsundere xD pero quiero que decidan ustedes n_n Asique, nos vemos la próxima semana owo Bye~!_


End file.
